Memory Days Sim Date: A Fanfiction
by ButterflyBillarious
Summary: Memory Days Sim Date! Yay. I'm making a story about Haru, Kai, Daichi, and me in the place of Ai. Juliunna! Yay! Idol Days Sim Date Fanfiction coming up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Beginning of Summer- Introduction**

_They say that weird things happen in West Cigam. _

We have a summer home in this part of town. Every year we stay here for a week. My parents usually go visit relatives while I stay in the house or explore the city. The house is no different than our regular one. It's huge and well decorated, yet… Empty. Because my Mom is a lawyer and my father is an architect, home isn't the place where they usually are.

I leaned against my window and gaze outside as I think, the bright sun shining through the window pane. I don't mind being alone. I keep myself busy, but I don't have many friends because I'm not really a people person.

I guess it's nice to come here during the summer. West Cigam is full of things that my hometown doesn't have. Each year I discover more things about this city, and little by little, it becomes a place in my heart.

But overtime… The trees grew taller; parks were destroyed and replaced by new buildings, Sometimes I feel like I don't recognize it at all. While my memory only preserves what I remember, it constantly changes.

Eventually I came to learn that people are like this too.

**(Inside the School- Last day of Summer Vacation)**

Today is my last day of summer vacation. The school is closed for summer, but some parts of the building are opened up to the public. I walked into the library, a plump, expressionless look on my face. But stopped suddenly in the doorway. I was face to face with a small boy, obviously about sixteen or seventeen, but his features, while curiously anxious, were childlike. He had curly brown hair and turquoise, bright blue eyes. He was taller than me, but I couldn't help but still classify as small. He was wearing glasses. Cute. The sweater he was wearing bore a medium sized gold badge. His jeans were tight, but casual. He stared at me in silence. But finally spoke.

"Huh?" He asked, and I frowned lightly. "What-! What are you doing here?" He asked me, and his eyes shifted a little around the room. Looks like he's worried about something.

"I was just looking around." I said with a smile. He stared at me and bit his lip nervously. "Oh…" He said, and after a few seconds, I talked.

"You go to this school, right?" I asked nicely. "Yeah, do you?" He asked.

"No, I live over in Reton." I said with a small smile.

"What, why are you here then?" He asked.

"Summer vacation. I do annual exploring around these parts during the summer." I said nicely.

"That's bizarre." He said.

"Is it?"

"I… I um. Don't you have somewhere to be?" He said, and I could already sense what he was doing. He was trying to make me go away. I wonder why.

"I should be at home, but there's not much to do there." I said.

"Don't make your parents worry." He said.

"It's okay. They don't know that I'm here." I said with a triumphant smile. What was it about his eyes? There so blue, it's like… Beautiful or something.

"Hm." He said.

He turned around and walked off. For a few seconds I watched him rummage around the room. I took a seat at a big and wide table and then looked around the decorated library. Right next to me, I find an old notebook wedged between the corner of a bookcase and a wall. I can't help but be curious, so I leaned out of my chair and dug it out. When I'm sitting back in a seat position, the anxious boy turns around. His eyes widened at me.

"That's-!"

"Is this what you were looking for?" I asked nicely. "Give it to me. Please." He added. My face softened as he blinked back the frightened tears threatening to burst out.

I immediately passed it to him, and he took it gratefully and gradually.

"Th-! Thanks." He said.

"Why is it so important to you?" I asked. To my surprise, when he went silent this time, his face burned as bright as a tomato. After a few seconds, he shut his eyes tightly, and breathed in.

"It's… It's my diary, okay?" He snapped at me.

"Huh?" I said, confused at his angry outburst.

"Go ahead. L-! Laugh at me, already." He snapped.

"W-! Wait. I wasn't-!"

"It's stupid. I know." He said with a frown. He stared at the ground, his cheeks still quickly reddening.

"It's not stupid." I said.

"Please don't say things you don't mean." He said.

"Do you think it's stupid?" I said nicely.

"Huh-! Huh?" He asked me, confused.

"You don't want other people to know about it, because you think they'll laugh at you… But I'm not laughing." I said. "In truth, you're the only one who thinks it's stupid. There is nothing stupid about the things that are important to you." I said truthfully. He stared at me for a few seconds. It was a long, silent pause. But it was more due to shock at what I had said.

"What's-! What's your name?" He asked. "It's Juliunna." I said, and he still had that cute blush on his face. "Juliunna." He sounded out, and then shut his eyes. He took a nice and long, deep breath. He didn't open his eyes until I said, "And yours?"

"Huh?"

"O-Oh! Haru."

"Weird things really do happen in West Cigam…" He said. "What?" I said, smiling a bit. He blushed deeply.

"I- I have to go!" He said. "Um, okay." I said with a small smile. He stared at me for a while. "Hey, Juliunna."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Thanks."

**(One Hour Later)**

I'm glad that this park is still around. Some of the other parks were torn down to make room for shops. Oh, there's someone here. I had currently been walking around the tree line, when he had walked around one of them and stopped in front of me. We stared at each other for a while. He was handsome. Wait, handsome isn't the right word for it. Rich in vanity. That's what I'll call it. He had a lot of floppy orange hair. He was wearing a redneck red and black checkered jacket, with a pair of jeans. The sun hat on top of his head just added to the casual and silliness of his aura.

"Um, hi." I said. And as if someone had flipped a switch, he smiled wide and bright. "Hey!" He said. Not knowing what to say, I stared awkwardly. But this guy, he liked to talk. And smile.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I said.

"Lucky guess. I've never seen you before!" He said, and then grinned again. He laughed merrily before he spoke.

"What's your name? I'm Daichi." He grinned.

"Juliunna…" I said, and he grinned hard.

"What? Is something funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hm? Oh! I didn't mean to smile that much. It's just… too sunny." He chuckled.

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sunlight has vitamin D. It's the happy vitamin!" He laughed. "Doesn't it make you want to smile too?!" He laughed again.

"To be honest, it makes me want to go find shade." I said, and then cracked a smile of my own.

"Oh, want to borrow my hat?" He asked me with a large smile. "No, that's okay, I'm fine."

"Ha-ha. You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I promise, I'm okay." I said.

"I guess you don't want to mess up your hair. Can't blame you, it looks nice." He smiled. I smirked. Actually I don't want to borrow hats from strangers and receive possible head lice, but I like the compliment. "I should let you go now; you probably have things to do." He said. "But, maybe I'll see you around?" He said with a grin. I frowned.

"… I'll be leaving tomorrow." I said after I pursed my lips.

"Huh?" He said, shocked.

"Yeah. Daichi, I'm just here on Summer Vacation." I said.

"Oh." He frowned.

"Well, goodbye I guess." I said, and then turned to leave.

"Wait." He said, and I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face him fully again.

_"I belong only to you. You'll meet me once, but never again in the same way. Relive life with me, dream about me, but when your time ends, so will mine. What am I?"_

"… Wait… Huh?" I said, tilting my head to the side, confused.

"It's a riddle. Solve it."

"Um…"

"The next time we meet. Tell me the answer then." He said. I pursed my lips as I looked at him.

"But, I'm leaving-!"

"It's okay. I'll remember you. We'll meet again someday, somehow." He said with a wide smile. _"They say that weird things happen in West Cigam."_ He said.

"Wow. Okay then." I said with a smile.

"See you around, Juliunna." He laughed.

** (Two Hours Later)**

Huh, this place wasn't here before. Guess it opened up recently. I'm kind of hungry, but I don't have any money on me. The tall enough to be a basketball player looks at me. Well kind of. His eyes are closed. Well, the one eye that I can see, because he has a long lion's mane all over his head! He's tall. Taller than both Haru and Daichi. He's also taller than anybody I've ever met! He has slightly dark skin, like the softest of caramel. I think he's got a soft tan. Yep. He has black hair, jetting in every direction. It's dipping to the left and dipping higher on the right. It's all over the place!

What is up with this guy's hair?

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I quickly looked away. Awkward. We just made eye contact. Did I look away too early, or was that a long pause? I should just walk away before I embarrass myself.

"Do you… Want my sandwich?" He said, and I looked up into his eyes. I'm sorry, but who offers someone whom is a complete stranger, a sandwich?

A totally righteous person!

"Huh?"

"I was going to eat it, but I guess I'm not really hungry…"

"I'll take it." I said. Yay, free meal. But I shouldn't really take the sandwich. This guy's dark clothing, wild hair, and super gleeful attitude suggest pedophile. But hey, he looks to be about my age. So, YOLO right?

"Will you sit with me? I could use some company." He asked nicely, so I nodded.

"Sure, of course." I smiled. The both of us sat down at a lunch table, and started talking and connecting instantly.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Not bad, I guess."

"That's nice."

"How about you?"

"… Maybe I'm having kind of a bad day." He started. I frowned lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just that my cousin went missing recently…" He drifted off. When he found his voice again, he took a deep breath. "He's older than me. I'm sure he's fine, but I can't help but be worried. Do you think that's weird?" He asked me.

"I think that's pretty normal." I said truthfully and quickly.

"You think so?"

"Well yeah. It's just natural to care about your family, right?" I asked with a smile.

"I suppose." He chuckled. "I'm Kai. What's your name?" He asked me.

"It's Juliunna."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Juliunna."

"You're not really… What I expected you to be." I said aloud.

"Huh? Is that a bad thing?" He said with a soft frown. I shook my head no.

"No sweetie, it's just your hair… and…" I drifted off, but he picked it up for me with a grateful smile.

"O-Oh! Yeah, it's pretty crazy looking, right?!" He laughed.

"Maybe a little bit, but…" I grimaced and shrugged a little.

"I think it's about time that I get it cut."

"Oh wait, I didn't mean it like that-!"

"N-No! I've been thinking about it for a while now. Getting a haircut might help me let go… My cousin was the last person to give me a haircut. He was pretty upset about it since he cut one side too short. He was determined to fix it… Like everything. So I've been growing it out for him…But nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes. He needs to accept that… And I have to accept that he's on his own now… I'm sorry; I'm talking way too much, aren't I?" He asked me, and then took a deep breath.

"Ha-ha! It's fine. It's not every day that you hear a guy ramble on about getting a haircut." I laughed.

"Well you know what they say… _Weird things happen in West Cigam_."

…

Wow.

"I should get going." I said with a deep, awkward breath.

"To where? Home?"

"Yeah. My parents will throw a fit if they find out that I've been leaving the house."

"Sounds rough." Kai said.

"Their kind of overprotective like that…" I said with a shrug.

"So I'll see you… Whenever I guess. If you ever see me again, don't hesitate to say hi. It's funny how time separates people and creates this invisible awkwardness. Don't let it get to you, okay?" He asked.

"Sure Kai." I smiled.

**…**

_Today I made some good memories. Weird things really do happen in West Cigam._

** …**

A year after that summer, my dad's job forced him to transfer and us as a family to move. What seems too convenient was that we ended up moving to West Cigam. And I found myself back in that summer home…alone. But I brought my memories of the last summer with me! I wonder how much the people I met have changed since then.

…

I finally finished unpacking. Well, now I can actually go and take a look around town. The first day of school starts tomorrow. I should make the best of the rest of the day.

…

** (Mid Afternoon at the Park)**

"Juliunna!" I heard, and turned around to look in the direction that the voice had come from.

"What?"

"Juliunna! It's really you!"

"H-hi…" I said, realizing it was Kai. He stopped jogging and stood beside me, smiling brightly.

"Just where have you been all this time?" Kai asked a smirk on his face.

"Oh! I actually just moved here. I was here before on vacation."

"I see."

You look… Really different now." I said.

"Ah, that's right. I got my hair cut!" Kai said excitedly.

"Wait, I almost forgot! Sorry! I'd love to talk some more, but I have to go run some errands." He said. "I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

**(30 Minutes Later at the Cinema)**

"Juliunna!" Daichi said when I reached the ticket stand. I stood beside him and smiled. "Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked me.

"My family just moved here. Guess I'll be seeing you a lot more now." I smiled brightly.

"Really? Seriously? That's great! So you'll be going to school here too, right?" Daichi said with an enormous grin. He's a good kid.

"Yep."

"Awesome. Oh, sorry. I have to go. Talk to you later, all right?" He said a soft smile on his face.

"Sure."

"Hopefully I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He said, and he waved to me as he started to back up. He reached a small blonde girl, the top of her forehead reaching his nose. He held her hand, and I listened to the amused giggles emitting from the both of them.

Wait, who's that girl… Oh! I'm not that surprised. Of course he has a girlfriend. They look good together. I'm happy for that jolly kid. So with that, I turned around and strode on down the hall, towards the exit.

**(Give or take a half hour at the mall)**

I was walking around in the mall, clutching a chilly ice coffee tightly in one hand. In came as a huge surprise when I walked out of the compartment and almost ran smack dab into Haru!

"Huh…? Juliunna, is that you?" He said, his eyes widening. He had beautiful eyes.

"In the living flesh. It's been a while." I said.

"Are you visiting or something?" He asked me.

"I live around here now. My family just moved." I said, and the both of us started strolling slowly down the mall floor.

"R-Really!" He said excitedly.

"I don't have a lot of friends here obviously. Mind if I hang around you a lot?" I asked him, tilting my long black hair to the side as I smiled.

"Um, n-no! Not at all. It's fine." He stuttered, his face burning bright red.

"Th-Thanks."

"So… do you want to hang out or something?"

"Maybe later. I have to get ready for school tomorrow." I said truthfully.

"O-oh. Me too actually…"

"Guess I'll see you later then?" I said with a smile.

"Sure." He said, blushing slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

**Week 1- Day 1- Monday**

**School in the morning**

Upon walking in those huge double doors this fine Monday morning, I received the pleasantries of many people. Wearing my original trademark school outfit, a red skirt with a white shirt, I strut into the hallway trying to look confident with the new heeled boots my mother made me wear. She says she spent good money on them and didn't want the boots to go to waste, because they didn't fit her and she didn't want to go through the hustle of returning the boots, of course. I walked into class early and hummed lightly. I better find my seat before class starts.

"Oh, hey Haru!" I said cheerfully, sitting down next to him.

"Heh… Hi." Haru said. "This is where you sit, Haru?"

"Yeah."

"Funny, my desk is right next to yours." I said, and he blushed an angry, blotchy red.

"Huh?!"

"What?"

"I… I mean just… What a coincidence, right?" He said. I nodded with a small chuckle.

When the teacher and all the students were inside, she strode up to the front of the class and turned to face us. "Get to your seats and open your textbooks to page 27." She called. I sighed as I took the textbook from my purse, and then raised it onto the desk. The first month of school always takes some getting used to. When the teachers back was turn, a folded piece of paper landed onto my desk.

Huh? A note? From Haru?

_Want to be friends?_

Ha-ha. Did he really have to ask with a note? I wrote 'sure' right under his note. The teachers not looking. I'll pass it back quick. I placed the note on Haru's desk without looking at him, and then opened my book. There was a short pause, and when I looked to Haru, he was smiling down at the paper.

"Haru Noru." The teacher said, and I raised an eyebrow. Oh no.

"Wha-! What?! Huh?"

"Answer to the question?" The teacher said, raising an eyebrow.

"U-Um. Could you repeat it please?" He asked.

"What color was George Washington's white hoarse after it crossed the Delaware River?" The teacher said, and I looked at the board behind her. Written in thick and loopy cursive writing was the name, Mrs. Stevenson.

"I… um… White?" He said. The teacher laughed. "Wrong. It was brown. The horse was covered in mud!"

"O-Oh!" Haru said, and started blushing feverishly. "Um, aren't we having English class right now?"

"Ha-ha. I'm just messing with you. Pay attention, alright?"

"Okay." He said, and blushed harder at his embarrassment.

"Don't worry Haru. I bet you're the smartest in the class." I said, whispering his way. He smiled suddenly. He was still embarrassed, but now he felt better.

…

After class

"Let's small talk. I'll speak about a topic, and then you add on your comment. And if it's a question, you'll answer." Haru said, as if he actually had to explain to me how to talk. I chuckled.

"I know Haru. You go first." I said. He took a deep breath in thought. Class had ended ten minutes ago, but it was lunch time and we both didn't feel like going. So we were just going to stay here until our lunch period was over.

"Okay then… What do you think about all the weird rumors, about West Cigam?" Haru asked, leaning back in mid air. We were both sitting on the tops of our desks, just talking and passing time.

"Hmm, I think their baloney."

"I think so true. Most of them don't even sound like they could be true." Haru said, and the bit his lip a little. "It's sort of strange, but when I first saw you, I was… I'm not sure. I think it was weird how you were talking to me."

"Why, you seemed nice." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "You seemed nice too."

"My watch broke. Now I just awkwardly look at my left wrist. I'm so used to checking the time." He sighed.

"How'd it break?" I asked him. "I think I bumped it too hard onto a desk. I would expect a watch to be more durable than that, but I guess I should have been more careful."

"I had a weird dream last night. I don't remember exactly what it was about, but I somehow know it was strange.

"Yeah, I don't remember my dreams too well either." I said.

"That's sort of ironic. They're basically a collection of our memories, yet we forgot about most of them." He said, and I smiled.

"You know, fun fact here. The reason we can't remember most of our dreams, is because the muscle that promotes long term memory in our brain is deactivated during sleep." I smiled. He laughed. "Really, I had no idea. That's pretty interesting." He said with a wide smile.

**Week 1: Day 2-Tuesday**

When I arrived in English class this morning, I ran into Kai. He opened his mouth to speak before I could talk.

"Oh, Juliunna, do you want to go somewhere for lunch?" He asked me. "Sure." I shrugged with a smile.

"Great!"

**…**

**In the Café**

"What are you going to order?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"I think I'll get a slice of pizza." I said with a smile. "Alright." He nodded.

"Two pizza slices, please. For here." Kai said to the waiter.

"H-huh? Your paying? But…"

"Oh come on, we're friends, aren't we?" He asked. "You can pay me back later if you want." He smiled.

I sighed. "Okay, thanks."

"So, Kai, do you have any siblings?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes, a little brother. He goes to North Cigam High, but I decided to attend this school because it has a Newspaper and writing club." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Wow. Kai, I can't believe that you read and write too." I said, and then pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Would you like to see my work? I write fictional stories and post them on the internet. I currently, the last time I checked, about a month ago or so, have over sixty thousand loving viewers from over fifty countries. Impressive right?" I asked. Kai gasped.

"Really? That's not impressive! That's like… A dream! How long have you had these stories posted? How many of them have you posted?" He gasped.

"I have twenty eight so far. I get commenter's everyday suggesting that I am a talented writer and what not. Bad, disappointed reviews are very rare. To be honest, in the three years I've been on the sight, I've only got two disappointing reviews." I smiled. Kai nodded, smiling.

"Can I read your work? It sounds fascinating. He said with a smile.

"Of course, I'll write down the links for you, right now."

**…**

**Back at School After Lunch Break**

I stopped in the hallway, standing just a few feet away from Haru. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and he was grimacing, as if he was trying to think. I was on my way to the Library, but now… I think I'll stand and find out what's wrong with him. "Um…" I started.

"A-Ah! Juliunna!" He started.

"Where are your glasses?" I asked.

"S-Somebody just bumped into me… I-I think they're on the ground somewhere." He said.

"Hmm…"

I got down on the floor and started looking around on the ground. "Oh! Here they are!" I said, picking them up half wedged under the corner of a locker. I moved over to Haru, and then softly slipped them onto his face, my thumbs brushing his face as I moved. Immediately his face burned bright red."

"Th…Thanks." He said.

**Week 1- Day 3- Wednesday**

"Hey Juliunna, are you ready for the English test, yet?" He asked.

"Um…"

"Want to study for it together?" He asked, and then smiled.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a wide smile.

…

The both of us were sitting at the table, with books on either side of our elbows. Heh, a group study, huh? I guess it's not so bad. Weird. It seems like he's enjoying it.

Kai looked up and met my eyes. We stared. I shifted mine, but couldn't find it in myself to look away. Awkward. We made eye contact, but neither one of us is saying anything.

"Hey…" He started softly, his emerald green eyes shining brightly. "Yeah." I asked, and his breath hitched as he looked back into my eyes.

"What… What did you get for question seven?" He asked, and I smiled lightly. "H-Huh? Err… I'm not there yet."

"O-Oh, sorry!" He said. "… I'll… I'll go get a reference book!" He said, and then immediately jumped up. He ran down quickly to the book cases and I hissed. He's going to literally trip over himself!

"Kai! Kai don't run in the library-!"

There was a loud smash. He tripped over his shoe and then smashed into the bookcase hard. He didn't cry out or show any pain, but I jumped up anyway. He landed with his back flat against the bookcase, and a few books came pouring down on him roughly.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I reached him. Slowly I reached down and plucked the book off of his head. He blushed slightly.

"Y- Yeah!" He said. "Ha-ha. How embarrassing."

"This is why you don't run in the library." I said, taking a book off of his leg.

"Right." He said, and took my outstretched hand. I pulled him to his feet, and he frowned at me softly.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make a good impression on you.

"H-huh? Why?"

"I wanted to become friends with you, Juliunna." He said, smiling slightly.

"Aren't we already friends?" I asked.

"Your too kind, Juliunna." Kai said, smiling. "Oh…! What a mess! I better put these books back."

"I'll help." I said instantly, and then shifted the books in my arms.

"Th-Thanks!"

**Week 1- Day 4- Thursday**

When I got to school, I had Daiche's present wrapped in a silvery and sparkly, wall papered box. I found him in the hallway, smiling at his locker. There were a small group of boys surrounding him, but I got to Daichi easily.

"Happy Birthday D!" I smiled. I held out the box to him, and he grinned wider. "Huh, is this for me?"

"Of course! Go on, open it up!" I said excitedly. He ripped open the box slowly, and when he got to the present itself, he squealed. "Oh my goodness! This is the new Bob Star game! It hasn't been sold in America yet! It's all in Brazil and on the internet. But then again, that's the cheap knockoff one. You must have spent so much money on me! Gee Julie, thanks!" He grinned, and the boys gathered around him to gaze at his present.

"Wow!"

"Hey Julie, my birthday's coming up." One of the guys said, smiling at me. I smirked.

"Obviously." I laughed.

"Hey, when's your birthday?" Daichi asked me, a smile on his face.

"In the summer." I shrugged.

"Oh, that's not for a while." Daichi frowned softly. "But I'll definitely remember though! Look forward to it! I'll give you something nice!" He said with a wild grin. I laughed.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it." I said, and then with a small wave, I turned around and went back down the hall, a smile on my face.

Week 1- Day Five- Friday

When I woke up in the morning, I heaved a huge sigh. Its test day. I better head over to school early. If I'm late I'll just have to make it up.

…

That was a pretty nice test. I hope I passed. I hope I passed. Here are the results. Better cross my fingers! I grinned to myself when the teacher started passing back our tests. The boy in front of my desk passed me my test, and then Haru looked to expectantly.

"What'd you get?" He asked. I took a deep, disappointed breath.

"I pass with full marks!" I squealed, and Haru laughed. "You had me going there for a second." He laughed.

"What did you get?" I laughed.

"Full marks, just the same as you." He said, and we both shook each other's hands.

"Awesome." We both said.

** …**

**At the Park**

I had just entered the park, when I noticed a saddened Daichi sitting alone and sad. With a small smile, I sat down onto the swing right next to him. I paid attention to him, and decided to listen. "Hi." I said. Give me a second, then I'll listen.

"O-oh! Hey Juliunna." Daichi said. We were in silence for a while.

"Did something happen?" I asked him. Daichi turned to look at me. "… Arisa broke up with me." He said, a deep frown on his face. "But that's not a surprise, I guess. I'm such an idiot."

"Cheer up Daichi." I said, not liking this depressing side of him in the slightest. "Thanks." He said. "… I didn't take things seriously enough… and that hurt her." He said, and then sighed. "I really blew it.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"Huh?" He said, frowning at me.

"You never stopped being yourself. There's nothing wrong with being true and honest." I said.

"Your right, Juliunna." He said, starting to smile. "It's funny. Somehow I always feel so much better when I talk to you." He said, and stayed silent for a few seconds. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you." He said, and then shut his eyes. His smile was as wide and true as his normal self. "Really, I mean it!"

I smiled at him widely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Normal Pov**

**Week 2- The Weekend- Sunday**

"Hey Juliunna, just in time to see a movie! Want to see one with me?" Daichi said excitedly as I walked into the cinema. I know what your thinking. Was I just about to walk into the theater and watch a movie by myself?! Yes. But I usually like being alone in the theater. We're all just going to be quiet anyway, right?

"Yeah, sure Daichi."

"Let's get an extra large popcorn bag and then share it! C'mon, we gotta hurry! The next shows about to start!" Daichi said, and we both took off for the popcorn concession stand with a loud laugh.

…

"Man that was great! The ending totally blew me away! We should really hang out again sometime!" Daichi said with a wide smile, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah."

**Week 2- Day 1- Monday**

"Oh, hi."

"What are you doing Kai?" I smiled. We were walking down the hallway in school, small chatting. "I'm about to go work on my History Project. I have to draw pictures for it though… I could draw to save my life." Kai said with a deep frown.

"I'm decent at drawing. Need help?" I asked with a smile.

"Really? Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. It'll be fun!

"Really, you're a life saver!"

Week 2- Day 2- Tuesday

"Juliunna!" Kai said excitedly. I smiled pleasantly at him. He must be doing his Christmas shopping. "Hi."

"I'm doing a little Christmas shopping, want to come along?" He asked me. I smiled. "Sure."

"My mother's jewelry box is getting kind of old, so I think I'll get her a new one. Hmm… But I'm not sure what to get for my little brother. I think he's getting to the age where toys don't do the trick anymore." Kai hummed, his green eyes sparkling as he looked out along the mall. The both of us walked into the Toy store compartment, and started to browse.

"Oh, how old is he?" I asked.

"Fifteen." Kai answered quickly and excitedly.

"He's not that much younger than you!" I laughed. "Aha. I guess so. Hold on a second, I'm going to check the price on this. I'll meet you back here, okay?"

"Alright." I said. He took the smart phone someone had took out of their original area and put it in the toy aisle. I looked around at the teddy bears when Kai disappeared. These things are really cute. Hmm, the mall sure is busy today. Christmas is only a few days away. I'm surprised people are still Christmas shopping.

"Juliunna!"

I turned around, a toy in my hand. "Hey Kai, what do you think about this-!" I stopped talking, and looked at him with a wide, open mouth. "Err… Uh… Wow!" I laughed.

"How do I look?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I saw it sitting on the shelf on my way back here. Thought I'd give it a try on." Kai said, laughing. "You're so goofy!" I laughed.

"Maybe I should get this for my brother? He does like dolphins." I said with a laugh.

"I'm trying… So hard to contain my laughter right now." I squeaked. He stayed silent, but then blushed hard. "Wh-What? What is it?"

"y-you look good… When you smile like that."

"Th… Thanks."I said, loving the crinkle in his face when he laughed.

"Ah! The checkout lines are getting longer! I better go get a spot! He said, and with a small chuckle the both of us went off for the cash register, trying to get a good spot.

…

"Hey, want to study for the upcoming math test with me?" Daichi asked me, a huge smile on his face. "Sure." I shrugged. I am intelligent and great at math. It's pretty easy for me, but the hardest out of all of my subjects.

…

Daichi stared down at the paper, his eyes shifting over the words. He looked to be having difficulty. Finally, after a few minutes, he sighed heavily.

"Its no good. I still don't get this. I've already got my own problems. Why can't Math solve its own" He sighed, frowning softly at the paper.

"I'm guessing this is your least favorite subject?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"It's the only subject that gives me troubles. Wait-! I have an idea!" He snapped excitedly, throwing a grin on his face. He got up and walked over to Haru.

"Hey, could I borrow your glasses?" Daichi asked, and at that, I grinned. He cannot be serious!

"H-huh? What for?" Haru asked.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaasse?" Daichi whined.

"A-all right. I guess…"

"Thanks!" Daichi said, and Haru took the glasses off his head. He handed them to Daichi, who immediately walked back to the our table, and sat down. He gripped his pencil tight, and then held it onto the paper.

"What're you doing Daichi?" I asked him with a sigh.

"Wow! I feel smarter already!" He said.

"… It's the thought that counts Daichi, right?" I laughed. He stared at the paper, and then frowned. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I… I can't see a thing." He grinned.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." I said with a shrug.

"May… I please have them back now?" Haru asked, and Daichi walked back over to him. "Yeah." He said. He slipped the glasses off his face and place them in Haru's hands. I smiled at them.

**Week 2- Day 3- Wednesday**

Okay its test day. Here are the results. Better cross my fingers…. Shoot! Guess I didn't study enough. I was so close to passing too… Oh well. There's always a next time. But now I have to go to a study session tomorrow morning. Shoot!

**Week 2- Day 4- Thursday**

"Oh!" Haru said. I had just walked into the library after my incredibly long study session. It was like detention, sort of.

"Hey." I said with a smile. "What are you doing here, Haru?" I asked. Haru smiled. "Oh, I was just looking for a new book to read."

"Mind if I join you?" I asked him, smiling lightly. "No, I don't mind." Haru stayed silent as we made our way over to the bookcase. "So, do you read a lot?"

"Yeah. Books kind of help me forget about my troubles. It's nice to get a break sometimes." He said, but then frowned. "But… Talking to you is nice too." He said. There was a pretty long silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. "S-Sure." Haru said, smiling slightly. "If you don't mind… What kind of things do you usually write about in your diary?" I asked. Haru stared at me, the smile dropping from his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was kind of a person question, wasn't it?" I asked, sorry that I had.

"I-I just write about my daily life and stuff. I-It's nothing that special…" Haru started. He was blushing heatedly.

"It's not?"

"Huh?"

"I think its special." I said, and he stared at me. But this time, he blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Thanks…"

…

I was at the café, alone, later on, when I couldn't help but stare at my waiter. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a tall, wiry body. He looks like Haru! Like… Almost identical to Haru! Apparently I had stared to long because the waiter hummed. "Um…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You… Just look like somebody I know." I said.

"Oh! No problem. Thank goodness actually. I was worried that something was wrong." He said, and then cracked a smile. "I'm Akito. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Juliunna. It's not to meet you too." I said with a smile, and Akito hummed in thought. He stared at me for a few seconds. "Wait! Your friends with Haru, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm his brother. He talks about you all the time!" Akito laughed. I smiled. "He does?"

"Yeah. I'm really glad that you two have become such good friends. He doesn't open up to people very easily. Well, it was nice to meet you. Stop by our café sometime! I'm sure Haru wouldn't mind." Akito said with a wide smile. I laughed. "Okay, I guess I'll see you some other time Akito." I smiled.

"Yeah, of course, see you soon."

**…**

**Week 2- Day 5- Friday**

Merry Christmas. I had decided to take a walk down to the lake at night, hoping for some quiet. And alone time. But for some weird but oddly satisfying coincidence, I ran into Haru at the lake! It was oddly quiet around. The both of us stared at each other for a few seconds, but then I decided to speak. His face was very red from the cold, his velvet red jacket on, with a wool cap on top of his head. His glasses only added to the coziness of his look.

"Um, hi." I smiled.

"H-Hey, are… Are you busy right now?" He asked.

"No, I was just taking a stroll."

"Want to… Hang out for a while?" He asked me with a serious face. I nodded. "Sure." I said, and we both sat down at the corner of the lake. We stared at each other, both of us wanting the other to speak. Finally, I did.

"It's so quiet out here, isn't it?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Y-yeah!... Are you cold?" He asked me. His voice was deep and serious, as if he had just gotten out of a long thinking wave.

"Yes, just a little bit." I said. He reached down and held my hand softly, each of his fingers wrapping around mine softly, his palm extending into mine. "Huh?" I said.

Haru stared at me. We were sitting so close together. I could feel the warmth slightly radiating off his jacket. "Sorry, do you mind?" He asked me, referring to our hand holding.

"N-no, it's okay. How are your hands so warm?" I asked. It was like, ten degrees out here! Its freezing. "Um, I… um…" He took a deep breath. "My heart beats too fast when I'm around you… I have something for you." He said. He reached into his jacket pocket with his free hand and handed a small, gift wrapped box to me.

"Merry Christmas, Juliunna."

"Oh! Thank you!" I said happily. I took my hand out of his to open the box, and smiled at what was inside. It was a silver bracelet, with three heart shaped, pink diamond charms in the front side. "Haru, its beautiful." I smiled.

"You like it? I wasn't sure if you'd-!"

"Haru, I don't like it. I love it. Thank you." I said, smiling widely.

"Thank goodness." Haru chuckled nervously. Snow was falling all around us, and small snowflakes were started to fall over the both of us.

"I have a gift for you too!" I smiled. I reached into my own coat pocket and pulled out the watch I had bought him.

"O-oh. Th-thank you, Juliunna." Haru said, his eyes widening. It was a thick wrist watch, black, shiny, and sleek. The time was being aluminized with a bright blue neon light. It was a very handsome watch. It's also very expensive also, while I'm at it. We both stood up and got toe to toe with each other.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I smiled at him. Haru stared at me. "But I don't need a Christmas present from you…"

"Huh?"

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. He ducked his head over my shoulder so low his chin was leaning on my upper back bone. "I like you, Juliunna!" He said. I bit my lip in silence as I stared over his shoulder at the lake.

"Ever since I met you that summer… I haven't… I-I haven't… I haven't been able to let go!" He said, holding me tighter. I arched slightly, the angle he was holding me at was warm, yet awkward and sort of appealing.

"I was sure that I was never going to see you again. Yet I still thought about you constantly. And then when you came back… I was so happy I thought I was going to die. I can't stand the thought of you going away again. Do you accept these feelings of mine, Juliunna…?" He asked me in a heartbreaking story. He let go of me and then we were both standing toe to toe again. I smiled at him.

"Yes." I said. Haru's face couldn't have gotten any redder.

"Should I… Wake up now?" He asked me. I frowned.

"Wait… What?"

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Normally the dream would end before this would happen." Haru said, and I stayed quiet in thought.

"This is real, Haru."

"No, it's a dream…" He started. "It's a dream come true.

And just like that, a new relationship and strange feelings began blossoming between us. I've never looked at Haru, or any guy for that matter, in such a way as this. It is highly unusual to feel the itchy, sweaty palms of yourself. Your heart race so fast you feel like you're going to choke. The heated, blushing embarrassing feeling you get when your boyfriend and or crush looks at you.

I can't wait to see how unpredictable and cute our relationship is!


End file.
